geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Monadic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Geek Feminism Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suck it up and deal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RickScott (Talk) 23:45, February 16, 2010 bug report Hey, thanx for an article about the bug report. It is nice to get some positive feedback. Don't hesitate to write me if you feel like (my mail is on the bug report). Lena. Hi, I'm having trouble getting an incident page approved. Any tips on what I'm missing? page is here . Thanks in advance. Underailed 12:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism reversion Hey, to be able to revert mass vandalism more quickly, you can place importScriptPage('User:Joeyaa/wham.js', 'vstf'); to User:Monadic/wikia.js, which allows you delete or rollback an user's contributions in a click. Be aware, though, that if the user has legitimate edits, those will be reverted or deleted as well. I've already informed Thayvian about this tool. Cheers! TK-999 09:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Broken link Hi, the link "Check my what?" on the protected page "Privilege" is broken, you may want to restore it to http://blog.shrub.com/archives/tekanji/2006-03-08_146. Thanks, Jeremie Koenig 10:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the link! In the same vein, you may want to undo this revision (06:24, April 29, 2012) of "Nonsexist language ". Jeremie Koenig 17:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the welcome message! I liked this place a lot! Hoping to contribute a lot to this wiki in the coming days! Netha Hussain (talk) 16:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Renaming the file Hi, Would you rename the File:100 5241.JPG (which I uploaded some time ago) to 'Participants of WikiWomenCamp, 2012'? Thanks! Netha Hussain (talk) 16:34, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : I've done this: File:Participants of WikiWomenCamp, 2012.JPG Thayvian (talk) 22:00, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Your deletion of my talking point Thanks for messaging me about your reasons for deleting my contribution. I understand that you want to protect your users from vitriolic naiive posts. Would it be possible for you to point me to a place where such a discussion would be welcome? I would also like to make it clear that I don't "have issues with some aspect of feminism" (I can see why you would be wary of this - but from this comment I'm not 100% sure you read past the title of my contribution), I absolutely understand that people use the argument that women are essentially different from men in defence of the status quo or to absolve themselves of responsibility or to justify sexist policies. I don't think I've misunderstood the point at all. My point wasn't to say that essentialism isn't a valid feminist concern that deserves highlighting, I was only suggesting it could be a bit more neutral by pointing out that there are gender differences that can be advantageous to understand, and that in fact these differences can be used as arguments for greater equality - "equal representation is important not only because men aren't any better than women at anything, but also because a healthy gender mix is actually, measurably, preferable in all these specific circumstances". Nottrobin (talk) 19:33, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Vandals. You may want to consider protecting the Feminist Frequency page. Lots of vandalism. EveOffline (talk) 23:17, February 6, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for the heads-up -- I protected it. Monadic (talk) 00:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Good Evening Monadic, Currently a Whitehouse petition to the Obama Administration would implement grants/funding to schools willing to adopt a curriculum and other academic functions that would support: -Resources for children who are survivors of sexual abuse (1/5 girls and 1/20 boys are victims of sex crimes) -Consent Education -Effects of sexual abuse/assault On top of the rampant amount of crimes involving children. Recent cases like Steubenville highlighted the cultural misunderstandings about sexual assault, and showed how deeply this is an issue. If we can educate more people about sexual assault, we can try shaping cultural attitudes on this problem. https://petitions.whitehouse.gov/petition/end-sexual-assault-through-education/kVhNfHQ1 Support for this is greatly needed, if there is any chance of your team (I have already sent out a few emails) putting this message out there it could potentially make a good impact on the number of signatures for that petition, and the rapes in America. Thank you and have a nice day Sincerely, Ryan Anderson Ryan@viciproject.org On Starting a New SIG Please have a look at my message at http://geekfeminism.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Vaurora on starting a new SIG. Also why don't we have a mailing list/forum for discussion? Thanks and Best A Mani (talk) 01:56, September 3, 2013 (UTC) =Pages I'm following= *Books *Incidents *Privilege *Sexism *Women at Wikimania 2013 *Arent You Going To Ravish Me Hi Monadic! My name is Ariana- I'm on the community development team over here at Wikia. I came across your wiki and love the idea behind it! I am wondering if you and the other wiki admins might be open to having our team redesign the main page? (We would create an original background, wordmark, title headers, add videos, and more). Let me know if you have any questions or concerns! All the best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 21:43, September 19, 2013 (UTC) /r/MensRights Just thought I'd give you a quick anonymous heads-up about this. : Thanks for the warning. Vandalism on this wiki is nothing new and I've alerted the other editors to be extra-alert for it. Monadic (talk) 21:43, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Editorial guidelines being drafted I'm leaving this message on all administrators' Talk pages. User:RickScott is leading the drafting of Meta:Editorial guidelines and it would be good if regular editors and admins could take a look and if need be add/edit/discuss so as to make them as useful as possible! Thanks. Thayvian (talk) 19:56, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Loverslab ( This community upsets me- I am not a vandal) I have some familiarity with said community and became aware of this wiki based on their ridiculous discussion thereof. The Loverslab community upsets me. I have rewritten the article to explain what I perceive to be wrong with the community (namely: its about acceptability, social validation and affect- not censorship as they claim. Note also that I refer throughout to it as a 'community' not a 'site', which I feel is particularly important). It is as much an analysis of said community as an open letter to them- since undoubtedly it is them that see themselves as so significant and will read it most. I hope that it will explain the issue in such a way that their moderate members question themselves. I also removed specific reference to games and content hosted, and the external link, as I feel this is irrelevant to the issue and only advertises them. I feel my analysis is accurate, damning, and inarguable from their perspective. I spent quite a while writing it, please consider it for admission. 'Loverslab '''is a video game modding community with almost no guidelines or regulations regarding acceptable content. Whilst hosted content varies in extremity and is not universally sexist, the popularity and widespread nature of that which is extreme, largely defines the unique character and key attraction of this particular community. Much content celebrates male supremacy and rape culture, whilst popular extreme content covers situations such as, but not limited to; violent rape and sexual assault; forced pregnancy; bestiality; sexual slavery and forced prostitution. More moderate content concerns; 'consensual' prostitution; hypersexualization of female characters, including forced 'nymphomania' and universal provocative clothing; and degrading and humiliating dialogue. Whilst most such content focuses on the female player character as a victim, the small number that allow active play as a violent male rapist are particularly concerning. Analysis The extreme and abhorrent nature of popular available content is both indisputable and blatantly apparent to any observer, including the community's own membership. Extreme internal views shamelessly defend such content by attempting to justify rape and male supremacy. More moderate members cite common 'splaining' arguments, combined with black and white interpretations of censorship and freedom of expression, to defend the extreme content. This ignores the fact that such content is not merely available, but both popular and celebrated. Rather than defend its existence, such members should ask themselves why they choose to access it, and whether the possibility exists that it is negatively influencing both their own social outlook, ability, and female perception; and/or that of their community peers. The issue is not censorship but acceptability and affect. The extreme content would not be tolerated by any other modding community, or by the mainstream media of any country. The existence and accepting attitude of such in this community encourages its further creation, aiding moral validation in the minds of the membership. Users are likely capable of distinguishing video games from reality, not supporting such events therein. However, as is concluded in the paragraph above, this is not the issue. The issue is community acceptability, moral validation and subconscious influence. Those who find the community's content upsetting; inarguably the majority of society across all genders; are not, as their defenders argue, required to access it. Though inevitably such persons will encounter and be offended by the community, or by knowledge of its existence, this is again not the issue. Moderate members may not view themselves as sexist, but should ask why it is that both society and feminists disagree on the community's acceptability. They should ask themselves if not that the content's existence is justified, then that of the community and its attitude. The key issue is that Loverslab is a community. Thus, social validation and respect of peers is important and influential. This social atmosphere is far more extreme than that of society at large, and can not serve to improve the circumstances or condition of anyone. It can only have a decremental impact. Conclusion Loverslab furthers rape culture, misogyny, sexist attitudes and female inequality. While it is the case that its direct influence is contained to a small number of individuals, it is a definite part of the problem that can only harm greater societal progress, as well as individual member's social competence, respect, desirability and female perception. ... Anonymous59 (talk) 17:23, November 18, 2013 (UTC) : This looks good to me, Anonymous59 -- feel free to go ahead and add it to the article (possibly in place of the existing content)! Thanks. Monadic (talk) 01:38, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks, I think it should replace the existing content because I cover all that was in it. The page is protected though (I only created my account today), so perhaps you could add it in, or give me edit rights? : Anonymous59 (talk) 02:14, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: Oh, sorry, I forgot it was protected. Let's wait it out so that other wiki editors will have a chance to look over the proposed text, and if no one has commented by the time (3 days) your account becomes able to edit the page, then go ahead :-) Thanks again! Monadic (talk) 02:18, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thank you for this, Anonymous59 -- it's sorely appreciated. Monadic, I'm ok with either waiting it out to let others weigh in, or lifting the protection temporarily & making the change now. =) RickScott (talk) 03:16, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, I trust RickScott's judgment here -- I've lifted the protection. Anonymous59, go ahead and thanks again! Monadic (talk) 05:33, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks. I'm glad to get that out there. Anonymous59 (talk) 12:38, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for this work! I've restored the protection, but in two days (or less) your account will be old enough that you'll be able to edit the article anyway :-) Monadic (talk) 16:17, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, this is Chritine, also know as evasgirl on sjwiki.org. We saw your wiki and really liked what we saw. We were wondering if you were open to some kind of collaboration or something. You have some really insightful articles. Sincerely, Christine. Christineamber (talk) 18:51, July 18, 2014 (UTC) XOXO question XOXO pamphleteering I agree that every person and incident is not necessary to list. Do you recommend that warnings against this person’s escalating incidents remains within backchannels? HR6U6rK2AFAsxd (talk) 05:06, September 15, 2014 (UTC) : Honestly, it sounds to me like you just have a vendetta against this person. I am sure he really is an ass, it's just a matter of proportionate response to incidents. I am certainly willing to be proven wrong -- what would help with that in this case is links (not to his Reddit posts, to other people indicating that he has had some sort of effect.) Monadic (talk) 05:09, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: Understood; thanks for explaining. I’m tired of long-term derailing and arguments; he has been unwelcomed from two area hackspaces and I’m seeking support. Notable link: https://groups.google.com/forum/#!msg/dorkbotpdx-blabber/NTGFyMZywB8/QkVX7Y2vmjsJ HR6U6rK2AFAsxd (talk) 05:12, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Okay; one more link (yes, I do have a vendetta). https://twitter.com/jacobian/status/511259956205862912. Have a good week! HR6U6rK2AFAsxd (talk) 05:22, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. (I reached out about a year ago but not sure if you remember!) I love this wiki- I'm always checking back on it and was wondering if you and your admin team would be interested in a new look for the main page? I could give it a new background, logo, headers, and some more main page content. I'm open to any ideas! Will you let me know if you have any objections, suggestions, or concerns? Thanks so much! (I'll reach out to a few other admins as well) Asnow89 '@ (profile)•(talk) 21:56, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hello there, it's come to our attention that your wiki has been the target of many vandalism attacks recently. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever feel like you need help cleaning up, you may just leave me a message on my wall and I'll come help out. As a member of the VSTF, I have extra tools at my disposal to stop and clean up vandalism. Kind regards, Lady Lostris [[w:c:vstf|'vstf']] (talk) 17:47, November 20, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you! I've also sent a request to the Wikia admins to enable ProtectSite and AbuseFilter (tools that didn't exist last time I checked, as far as I know) for the GF wiki, but I'll keep in mind that you're available to help. Monadic (talk) 18:28, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Sportacam on Timeline Hi monadic, you updated the Timeline with the sportacam incident. This was first reported in Dec 2014 and there is already a blurb on the Timeline. Do you think it's a good idea to merge those? Megansquire (talk) 14:21, April 7, 2015 (UTC) megan : Thanks, I'd forgotten that was already on the timeline. I fixed it. Monadic (talk) 20:19, April 8, 2015 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOO D: Leninflux (talk) 04:37, May 20, 2015 (UTC) : I'm not in tech anymore, so I don't really have a place in Geek Feminism anymore :) I'm sure I will still occasionally do vandalism patrol. : I appreciate it, though! Monadic (talk) 04:45, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Apologies So, I hear a friend of mine, Lettucecow, came on here and vandalized pages. His block was well deserved, and I thank you for stopping him. It is with my sincerest apologies that he would commit such an act; he's obviously hot-tempered. Lettuce is extremely radical in his views, and just so happens to be anti-feminist. So, once again, I apologize for his actions. I shall do my best to ensure history does not repeat himself. With utmost regrets, King Kuda (talk) 03:17, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Navbox template Hi, I'm trying to create a Navbox template for Media tests (category). I think it needs some admin involvement that I can't do. Can you import the modules and whatnot to make a Navbox template happen? Thanks. Harry Underwood (talk) 19:16, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Abuse Filter #19 I disabled AbuseFilter #19. I understand you guys get a bit of vandalism, but preventing all user with accounts less than a year old cannot be permitted. If you wish to discuss this in more detail, please . Rappy 17:22, April 12, 2019 (UTC)